Talk:Scarecrow (Modern Warfare 2)
Untitled I was thinking, I kept Scarecrow alive but I had restart like ten times, so I was thinking that mabey we could say his status is presumably KIA? Chancellor P. 18:39, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Atillia 18:46, January 10, 2010 (UTC) But Scarecrow and Ozone (if they survive the attack from the russians) would be more likely killed by the remaining russians or by Shadow Company, as they are surrounded by both factions ::That's what he's saying. Doc.Richtofen 18:49, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :It's fine how it is, in my opinion. They're supposed to be killed. Moozipan Cheese 18:53, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Well, alot of other pages have their status as possibly or presumably. The only reason I care is because I think Scarecrow is awesome. Chancellor P. 19:09, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Nah, he's a loser. He just hangs around at the back while you breach and clear all the rooms yourself, and then stands next to the DSM, without utilising cover, waiting to die. Moozipan Cheese 19:19, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Wasn't he killed in the mortar fire? --TNT LotLP 20:21, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::When I played the Campaign the second time, to collect all the Intel, Ozone managed to make it to the hill and got killed in the mortar fire, but in all other times I've played the level, Ozone always gets killed first (I don't know where he goes when you have to defend the DSM), and Scarecrow stands next to the DSM and eventually gets killed by a stray bullet. Moozipan Cheese 20:28, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::oh, right, that was ozone. meh, can't blame him. on veteran, I got killed in the mortar fire too. gotta hug the wall man, hug the wall. still, seeing as he's dumb as a rock and just standing there, I don't think he'll survive an encounter with shepherds forces. those guys have a damn mean aim, especially on veteran (snatch & grab sucked in spec-ops) --TNT LotLP 20:31, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::I still haven't done Snatch & Grab on Veteran yet. I can get up to the part with the intel with my brother quite easily, but as soon as we pick off as many enemies as possible and slide down that slope, all hell breaks loose and eventually a Juggernaut spawns behind us. It also doesn't help that my bro doesn't throw his flashbangs when I tell him too. I only have that and two other Spec Ops missions to go on Veteran as well. Sigh. :::::Anyway, going slightly off-topic now. In short, Scarecrow sucks. Moozipan Cheese 20:43, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::agreed, also, wanna do S&G on vettie? I've 1000/1000, I can help with the spec-ops :P (let's put the remainder on our respective talk pages) Yeah, scarecrow does suck. --TNT LotLP 20:47, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Ozone and Scarecrow die If you help them survive until your leaveing they will cross the field with ghost and roach ozone watches ya back and scarecrow gets morted right on the head when you get to the end of the field and yes they both die by heavy fire and morters atleast Ozone watched your back like a hero. Second Paragraph What's the second paragraph still doing there? I tried to edit it but I wasn't allowed. 11:22, July 13, 2014 (UTC)KiethStanley